First episode of 90210
by boohoo123
Summary: The first 5 scenes of how I would have written the new 90210. More chapters to come.


**First Day of School for Annie and Dixon.**

**SCENE 1**  
_Annie and Dixon's first day at West Beverly._

_Dixon and Annie pull up, in their old Jeep, to the West Beverly student parking lot and are dumbfounded by all the cars, BMWs, Mercedes, Lexus, Porsches, Cadillacs, Navigators, Range Rovers, Maseratis even a some Bentleys, Rolls, Ferraris, and Lamborghinis. Everyone is beautiful and tan. All the girls are skinny, wearing heels and carrying $1200 bags. All the guys are cocky and look like Abercrombie & Fitch models.  
_

Annie- "omg look at this place Dixon!"  
Dixon- "yeah I know, you think we could get grandma to buy us a new car?"

_They get out of the car and notice some of the kids giving them unwelcome glances as they see their old Jeep in their parking lot. Annie gets several mean looks from girls who eye her up and down and see her clothes. As Annie and Dixon walk through the parking lot full of preppy kids and expensive cars, Annie sees a black Escalade parking in front of them and she notices that is is Ethan, the boy her grandma made her hang out when she was visiting for the summer when she was 13. As Annie starts to approach Ethan until she sees two girls getting out of his car, a blonde getting out of shotgun, and a mean looking brunette getting out of the back. The two girls look like all the other skinny tan girls walking around West Bev in heels with their $1200 bags. Annie, feeling intimidated and unsure if Ethan will remember her, heads back over to Dixon.  
_  
_as they are walking through the parking lot to school_

Dixon- "Wow Ethan looks like a huge douche."  
Annie- "He definitely has grown up a lot in two years. I wonder who those girls are."  
Dixon- (jokingly) " Why you jealous? You think hes tapping them both?"  
Annie- "shut up"  
Annie- "dont you think its crazy all these girls purses are more expensive than the Jeep."  
Dixon- "Dont you think its crazy that some of these kid's cars cost more than our house back in Kansas?"  
Annie- "I hope we have lunch together. Im going to have to sit by myself."

**SCENE 2**

_Dixon is looking for his first period class, journalism. He finds room number 248 and walks in and tries to ignore the stares and whispering "who is that kid?" "where did he come from?" "black kid". Dixon finds an empty desk in the back row next to Navid. Dixon confidently tries to start a conversation.  
_

Dixon- "whats up?"  
Navid- (with a confused look) "hey."  
Dixon- "Im Dixon" (holds out hand)  
Navid- (Bro shakes Dixon's hand) "Navid"  
Navid-"Are you new or something?"  
Dixon- "yeah Im from Kansas"  
Navid- "kansas huh? How did you make it out here? Someone win the lottery?"  
Dixon- "Nah, My Grandma is sick and my and my dad wants to be here in case something happens, so she has someone around."  
Navid- "I hear that, Welcome to West Beverly my friend, I dont know what your old high school was like, but I can guarantee West Bev will blow your mind."  
Dixon- " Just The parking lot blew my mind man."  
Navid- "Really? What kinda car you have?"  
Dixon- "a 1998 Jeep Grand Cherokee."  
Navid- (jokingly) "Oh man, you cant be parking that in the West Beverly parking lot."  
Navid- (whispering) "are you here on scholarship?"  
Dixon- (jokingly) "what you think cuz my car isnt nice and Im black, that Im here on scholarship?"  
Navid- "sorry man."  
Dixon- "Its cool man, my grandma is rich and my family is staying with her."

_Teacher interrupts and starts class._

**SCENE 3**

_Annie makes her way into her first class. Biology room 357. The students are sitting at tables in fours. Annie finds the one empty table and sits by herself. The Tardy bell rings and the teacher closes the door. As the teacher begins class, she makes an announcement. _"class we have a new student..."_ The door swings back open. In walks Naomi and Silver, they walk in carelessly, like they own the place, Naomi and Silver are mid conversation, Naomi is texting, and their heels clunking on the marble floor. Annie recognizes them as the two girls from Ethan's car. The teacher, forgetting what she was talking about because she cant stand Naomi and Silver, speaks up, _"Naomi. Erin. Your tardiness has become as major disruption to class, one more tardy and you will have to start making up time in detention and its only the second week of school."_ Naomi barely looks up from her text, _"We were having lady problems, I would think you could be a little more sympathetic, Mrs. Campbell."_ Naomi and Silver make their way to their table, heels clunking. Annie is unknowingly sitting at their table. As Naomi and Silver sit down they looked at Annie, confused.  
_

Naomi- (with a condescending giggle) "Hey, um, why are you sitting there?"  
Annie- (nervously) "um, It was the only empty table."  
Silver- (with a condescending tone similar to Naomi's) " Oh are you that new girl?"  
Annie- "yeah I guess."  
Silver- " Well Im Silver, this is Naomi."  
Naomi- (in her condescending tone) "Hey"  
Annie- "Im Annie"  
Silver- "Where are you from?"  
Annie- "Kansas"  
Naomi- (sarcastically) "Annie from Kansas, I love your dress, I didnt know flannel was coming back this fall."

_Naomi and Silver giggle together as Annie looks at them. They look like the girls she watches on "The Hills". Silver and Naomi have Louis Vuitton bags, Annie has a Jansport. They are wearing Christian Louboutin Heels. Annie is wearing Old Navy flip flops. Annie is mesmerized, They seem so perfect and lucky, Annie wants to be just like them.  
_  
_Naomi and Silver look at Annie and give her the once over._

Naomi- "well are you smart?"  
Annie- "yeah Im pretty good at science."  
Naomi- "good I hate science."

**SCENE 4**

_Class is over, Navid shows Dixon through the halls of West Beverly, tall arches, pillars, and marble all around the school._

Dixon- "yo this school looks like a museum. How could they afford so much marble?"  
Navid- "there is always some kind of fundraiser, or someone is always donating money, or an alumna dies and leaves West Bev money in their will."

_Ethan and George walk up to Navid in the hall  
_  
Ethan-(In a bro tone) "Whats up Navid." (they exchange the hand shake)  
Navid- "Not much man"  
George-(not as friendly towards Navid as Ethan)"Whats up man?"  
Navid- (shaking George's hand) "whats up"  
Ethan- "I know your covering our game against Palisades on friday right?"  
Navid- "You know it bro."  
George- "you coming to my post game party in Malibu on friday? my moms gone all weekend she said I could watch her house."  
Navid- "yeah man for sure. oh yeah, this is Dixon, hes new."

_Ethan and George look at Dixon, they give him the once over and say with much less enthusiasm then when he greeted Navid, "Hey man."_

Dixon- (can tell Ethan and George are not very sincere or welcoming towards him) "whats up. good to meet you."  
Ethan- "where did you move from?"  
Dixon- "Kansas." "You guys play football?"  
Geroge- (putting his hands on Ethan's shoulders) - "Yup. This kid is varsity second string quarterback as a fuckin sophomore bro."  
Dixon- (defensively to George) "Oh yeah, did you make Varsity too?"  
George- (surprised that Dixon had the balls to speak to him like that) "Nah, Im still JV."  
Dixon- "I played JV back in Kansas." "I would have been varsity this year if we didnt move here."  
Ethan- (sarcastically) "yeah too bad you didnt move here sooner, you could have at least made JV again."  
Ethan- "We gotta get to class, Mrs. Campbell is a bitch about tardies man." "Cya Navid, later uh, uh, Dixon"  
_  
Off Ethan and George_

Navid-"you good at football?"  
Dixon- "yeah I wish I could have tried out. I dont know if I could put up with a whole team of Beverly Hills bros though."  
Navid- (laughing) "Yeah they can be douche-bags, but theyre pretty cool if you get to know them."

**SCENE 5**

_Lunch_  
**  
**_Annie walks through the courtyard to find a place to sit, where people wont see her sitting my herself. She spots Silver and Naomi sitting among a group of 4 other girls, they all have $1000 bags and they all look like they are on "The Hills", sitting at a table by the fountain. Annie takes a deep breath and holds her shoulders back, trying to seem confident. She approaches the table._

Annie-(starting to sit down)"Hey Silver, Hey Naomi"  
_Naomi, Silver, and the other 4 girls look at Annie, They all give her the once over, Annie is used to getting that look by now._

Naomi- "um what are you doing?"  
Annie- " sitting, eating lunch."  
Naomi- "No I mean why are you sitting there?"  
Annie- (timidly) "I dont know anyone else, and I saw you guys sitting over here..."  
_Naomi Interrupts  
_Naomi- "okay, just because you sat with us in first period, doesnt mean you can sit with us at lunch. We dont even know you, we only let you sit with us in class because you said you were smart."_  
_Annie-(standing up) "So I could only sit at your table in class because Im smart, Why cant I sit at your table at lunch?  
Naomi- "Theres already six of us, three on each side, a seventh person would throw off our entire table"  
Silver- (to Naomi) "come on, would it kill you to be a little sympathetic? she doesnt know anyone."  
_the other girls all look at Silver,_  
Naomi- "okay fine, you can sit with us."  
Annie- (sitting back down) notices Adrianna. "omg your Adrianna Duncan!"  
Adrianna- (sarcastically flattered) "yeah."  
Annie- "I loved the new Hartley House. I wish it didnt get canceled."  
Adrianna- "yeah I know, actually having to come to school sucks so much."  
Silver-(to Annie) "this is Megan, Nina, and Morgan."  
_The other three girls give Annie sarcastic smiles and a "hey" with a snobby tone._

_Ethan walks up to the girl's table. Naomi gets up an sits at the end of the table next to Ethan. They kiss and talk quietly to each other as Annie watches them. Hoping Ethan remembers her, and secretly wishes she was the one kissing him. Naomi gets back up and goes to sit back in between Silver and Adrianna. Ethan walks up across from them_

Ethan- "I cant take you guys home today, I have practice right after school."  
Naomi- "thats okay, we can find another ride. Oh yeah (trying to make Annie jealous) Annie, this is my boyfriend, Ethan, Ethan this is Annie from Kansas."  
Ethan- "hey arent you that girl that my grandma introduced me to back in the day?"  
Annie- "yeah, I cant believe you remember that. how is your grandma?"  
Ethan- "pretty good, I dont see her that much, she moved to Miami."  
Naomi (interrupting)- "wait you guys know each other?"  
Ethan- "yeah we met a couple times like 3 years ago, our grandmas are friends."  
Naomi- (to Annie) "your grandma lives in Beverly Hills?"  
Annie- "yeah my family just moved in with her because she has been drinking a lot and my dad got all worried."  
Ethan- "Oh yeah George wanted me to tell you guys that hes having a party at his mom's friday after the game. Bring some friends, the pool is heated."  
_Off Ethan._  
Silver- (to Naomi) "You think Jen can get us some Goose?"  
Naomi- "oh yeah, party in Malibu friday"  
Silver-(to Annie) "you want to come with us?"  
Annie- (really excited, but trying to keep her cool) "yeah is is going to be fun? What is goose?"  
_the girls start to laugh.  
_Adrianna-"Grey Goose, Vodka."  
Naomi-(to Annie) "We're going to have to go shopping if your going to the party with us."


End file.
